sweet morning
by RikuSena
Summary: Setiap nation itu punya cara tersendiri menyambut pagi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari cara itu menjadi kebiasaan. kebiasaan manis yang menyimpan cerita manis di baliknya. Multiple oneshot and multiple pairings...
1. Chapter 1: Germany & N Italy

Summary : Setiap negara punya kebiasaan sendiri-sendiri menyambut pagi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kebiasaan itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilupakan lagi setiap harinya…

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, lebay, alay, ngaco, aneh, dll, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD

* * *

(Germany & N. Italy/ Veneziano)

Germany segera mematikan jam alarmnya begitu jam itu berbunyi sekali (dasar makhluk militer disiplin!) dan membuka matanya. Sinar matahari musim panas di Germany menyusup masuk dari tirai jendela tipis yang sedikit terbuka.

Dia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan melihat rambut cokelat kemerahan menyembul dari balik selimut. Germany menghela napas, jadi lagi-lagi si bodoh idiot ini menyusup lagi ke tempat tidurnya?

Italy memang punya kebiasaan untuk menyusup ke ranjang Germany, beralasan kalau teman yang baik harus selalu bersama-sama. Germany tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sih, tapi tidak tahukah Italy kalau…tidur seranjang itu bukan sesuatu yang…pantas dilakukan seorang teman? Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan mereka berdua sampai mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti tidur seranjang ini?

Perlahan-lahan Germany bagkit dan merangkak keluar dari selimut. Hari ini dia punya banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Jadi lebih baik dia segera mengerjakannya. (Dasar Germany workaholic, ah!).

Tapi baru sampai tepi ranjang, sebuah tangan mungil segera menggenggam tangannya. Germany membeku dan melihat kalau tangan yang menggenggam tangannya terhubung ke tubuh mungil seorang Italy.

"Hmmm…Germany, aku mau makan pasta…" gumam Italy yang masih tertidur lelap ngaco.

Germany menghela napas, Germany berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi Italy bebal, lengannya malah melingkar di pinggang Germany dengan erat, membuat Germany mustahil melepaskan diri dari genggaman Feliciano tanpa dia tidak sengaja mematahkan lengan Feliciano atau semacamnya.

Jadi dia menghela napas dan segera kembali ke bawah selimut dan kembali berbaring. Italy, seperti bisa merasakan kalau Germany berbaring di sampingnya, tersenyum dan segera meringkuk di samping Germany.

Melihat wajah Italy yang tertidur lelap, Germany biasanya akan misuh-misuh dalam hati. Tapi hari ini dia tersenyum kecil, tangannya melingkar di bahu Feliciano dan mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahan Feliciano. Feliciano tersenyum semakin lebar, seakan-akan dia sedang bermimpi indah.

Melihat wajah Feliciano yang damai layaknya anak-anak itu, Germany memutuskan, kalau hari-hari seperti ini tidak jelek juga. Dia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama Italy. Pekerjaan dan semacamnya bisa menunggu. Kebahagiannya adalah hal paling utama.

Dan kebahagiaanya adalah melihat seorang Italy berada di sisinya.

Selamat, tidak terluka, dan bahagia.

Itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Germany merasa bahagia.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Hehe…fanfic ini terlalu lebay ya. Fanfic ini kumpulan one shot berbagai pairing. Tapi karena saya belum hafal banget sifat-sifat karakter hetalia, jadi maklumilah kalau mereka pada OOC.**

**Ada yang mau request pairing untuk fanfic ini? USUK…jelas, masuk! OTP saya gitu, loh! Yang lain…Saya terima kok segala pairing. Dan saya akan berusaha membuat one shotnya selama saya dapat ide dan mood saya mendukung. (orang bergolongan darah O yang kerjaannya tergantung mood XP). Tapi sekali lagi…kalau para karakternya pada OOC jangan marah ya…XP**

**Oke, saya tunggu reviewnya. Semoga para reader berkenan dengan fanfic ini, ya!**

**Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Nethere & Male Indonesia

(Netherlands/Male Indonesia)

Suara jam weker berbunyi nyaring. Nesia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari jam wekernya dan mematikannya. Saat dia kembali ingin meringkuk tidur, tiba-tiba hidungnya samar-samar mencium bau harum. Dia berbalik dan melihat setangkai bunga tulip merah tergeletak di bantal di sampingnya.

Pemuda Indonesia itu segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil bunga tulip itu. Dia membawa bunga itu ke wajahnya dan mencium aroma segar tulip itu. Tulip itu segar, seperti bau bunga yang baru saja dipetik di bawah segarnya embun pagi.

Mencium aroma itu membawa kenangan manis ke dalam ingatan Nesia. Saat-saat manis yang dilaluinya bersama seseorang.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Nesia!" _

_Pemuda Indonesia itu berbalik. Saat itu dia berdiri di sebuah bukit hijau yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang bergoyang tertiup angin. (anggaplah ada tempat begini di Indonesia dulu). Rambut hitamnya berantakan ditiup angin. Dia segera menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya._

_Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang. Pemuda belanda itu tersenyum manis sambil mendatangi pemuda Indonesia itu._

_"Nethere?" tanya Nesia. "Kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya…seharusnya kamu sudah pulang ke kampung halamanmu di Belanda sana?"_

_Hari itu memang seharusnya pemuda Belanda itu pulang. Penjajahan Belanda atas Indonesia telah berakhir. Kuasa Netherland atas Nesia sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi...kekejaman Nethere pada Nesia seperti yang terjadi selama tiga setengah abad itu._

_Tapi dalam hati tidak ada siapa pun dari keduanya yang menginginkan kepergian itu._

_Dalam waktu tiga setengah abad, waktu yang tidak sedikit. Kebencian pemuda Indonesia itu pada pemuda Belanda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya itu mulai tergerus luruh. Dia semakin dan semakin mempedulikan dan menyayangi pemuda Belanda itu. Begitu menyayanginya hingga dia bisa mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya, mencintai pemuda Belanda itu._

_Hal yang sama berlaku pada Nethere._

_Nethere mencintai Nesia. Alasan dia begitu lama menjajah Indonesia adalah karena dia tidak ingin membagi pemuda Indonesia itu dengan negara lain. Dia ingin Nesia hanya menjadi miliknya. Miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Dia menginginkan senyum manis pemuda Indonesia itu. Pandangan hangatnya, tekadnya yang tidak mudah menyerah, sifatnya yang selalu mau berjuang keras…_

_Nethere menginginkan itu. _

_Dia…tanpa sepengetahuan Nesia, selalu menjaga pemuda Indonesia itu. Dia memastikan tidak ada negara lain yang mengambil Nesia. Dia kalah dari England dan Jepang, dan itu membuatnya kehilangan Nesia._

_Dia takut kehilangan Nesia. Itulah sebabnya dia rela merendahkan diri bergabung dengan England saat Jepang menyerah kalah pada America. Dia tahu, yang bisa mengembalikannya ke sisi Nesia hanyalah kekasih America itu. _

_Demi Nesia, dia rela merendahkan dirinya. Demi Nesia, dia akan melakukan apa pun._

_Tapi semuanya harus berakhir…hari ini…_

_Nethere berbalik pada Nesia._

"_Aku akan pulang, kok" kata Nethere sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu". Dia pun menyodorkan sekuntum bunga tulip kuning pada Nesia. _

_Nesia menerima bunga tulip itu dan memandang Netherlands. "Nethere…" gumamnya._

"_Itu bunga tulip" kata Nethere. "Bunga itu bunga nasional negaraku. Bunga itu memiliki arti yang berbeda sesuai warnanya. Dan kupikir…itu warna yang cocok untuk mewakili perasaanku"_

"_Apa arti bunga ini?" tanya Nesia._

_Nethere tersenyum sedih. "…Tulip kuning…cinta yang tidak ada harapan…" katanya._

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

Saat mendengarnya, Nesia merasa sedih. Dia menyadari kalau Nethere mencintainya. Nethere membalas perasaannya. Cinta mereka terkubur dalam kebencian perang hingga mereka tak pernah menyadarinya.

Hingga hari itu…

"Nesia!" seru Nethere riang saat dia memasuki kamar Nesia.

Nesia memandang Nethere dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau…masih memberiku bunga tulip padaku? Kau tahu…aku tidak suka tulip, kan? Aku tidak suka arti bunga ini, terlalu sedih…" kata Nesia.

Nethere tersenyum sambil duduk dari ranjang. "Aku pernah katakan kalau tulip berbeda arti tergantung warnanya. Bunga itu...tulip merah, memiliki arti berbeda"

Netherland mengangkat wajah Nesia hingga pemuda Indonesia itu menatapnya. "Tulip merah…artinya percayalah padaku"

"Pe…percaya?" tanya Nesia.

"Aku ingin kau percaya…kalau aku bisa membahagiakanmu" kata Nethere sambil tersenyum. "…karena aku menyayangimu, Nesia"

Nesia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku percaya. Aku percaya…"

Nethere tersenyum. "Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi, kau pasti masih mengantuk" kata Nethere.

Nesia segera berbaring dan segera tertidur.

"Hei Nesia…" bisik Nethere pada Nesia yang tertidur lelap itu. "Apa kau tahu arti bunga tulip secara umum?"

_Cinta yang sempurna…_

"Dan itulah arti keberadaan dirimu untukku, Nesia. Kaulah penyempurna rasa cintaku…"


	3. Chapter 3 : Amerika & England

(America/England)

England sedang asyik-asyiknya meringkuk di balik selimut, menghindari udara dingin musim dingin di England. Entah kenapa, dia sangat malas untuk bangun hari ini. Dia merasa nyaman…di ranjang yang empuk, selimut hangat, dan…ketenangan pagi di England…

"IGGY!"

…oke, lupakan saja semua itu.

England segera membuka matanya, bersamaan dengan saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut dirty blonde dan bermata biru meloncat ke atasnya.

"WHAT THE HELL! LEPASIN GUE, AMERICA!" seru England marah.

America, yang sudah terbiasa menerima sapaan (baca: bentakan) England setiap pagi hanya senyum-senyum gaje tanpa dosa. "Dingin, nih…boleh aku tidur di sini?" tanyanya.

"Silakan, toh aku mau pergi" kata England datar sambil mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"HUAA~IGGY~TEMENIN AKU TIDUR~" rengek America sambil menggelayut di lengan England.

"APA SIH, YOU GIT! INI SUDAH PAGI MALAH NGAJAK TIDUR!" seru England. Dia langsung berbalik dan langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

America memandang England dengan puppy eyes dan kitty face yang sangat dikuasainya. Dia sadar kalau England jarang menolak permintaannya kalau dia sudah berwajah seperti itu. Dan dia tidak salah, karena saat itu juga England memasang wajah serba salah.

England meneguk ludah saat melihat puppy eyes dan kitty face yang dipasang mantan koloninya itu. Dia sadar, dia selalu menyerah dan mengikuti semua perkataan America kalau mantan koloninya itu sudah berwajah seperti itu.

Di luar, hubungan mereka tidaklah semesra yang terlihat. Bahkan, di luar seperti terlihat kalau England membenci America, tidak sekali-dua kali England membentak America dengan keras, mengejeknya, menghinanya, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi di dalam…di saat hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada orang-orang yang mengenal mereka berada di sekitar mereka, tidak akan ada yang menyangkal kalau mereka terlihat saling mencintai.

America mencintai England, lebih dari seorang kakak yang membesarkannya. Itu terlihat jelas dari tindakannya. Dia tak pernah malu menunjukkan perasaannya pada England, baik itu dengan pelukan hangat ataupun kecupan lembut di pipi England, sesuatu yang jelas akan membuat England merah padam dan membentak America dengan keras. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat semua orang mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya America pada mantan kakaknya itu.

Tapi tidak seorang pun di dunia ini, kecuali mungkin America dan England sendiri, yang mengetahui perasaan England pada mantan koloninya itu. Pemuda Inggris itu tetap bersikap biasa, tak pernah terlihat dia mengistimewakan America. Kalaupun ada keistimewaan, itu hanya soal bentakan dan hinaan yang sepertinya lebih pedas dan sadis saat dia mengatakannya pada America.

Tak pernah ada tindakan England yang menyatakan kalau dia mencintai bahkan menyukai America. Bahkan seluruh dunia bisa mengatakan kalau England terlihat membenci America.

Tapi semua orang di dunia tidak perlu mengetahui perasaan England.

England merasa cukup asalkan America mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia sudah merasa cukup kalau America bisa melihat wajahnya yang sebenarnya di balik topeng yang selalu dikenakannya.

England merasa cukup asalkan America bisa mengerti kalau dia juga mencintai America.

England mencintai America. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berhenti melihat America sebagai seorang anak kecil manja yang dulu berada di bawah asuhannya dan mulai melihatnya sebagai seorang lelaki yang kuat dan tidak membutuhkan lagi semua perlindungannya. Seseorang yang sepadan dengannya, sebuah negara yang kini jauh lebih hebat darinya. Seseorang yang jelas…jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak manja yang dulu diasuh dan disayanginya.

Tapi itu tidak berarti kalau England berhenti melihat America sebagai anak-anak.

Dia masih bersikap layaknya seorang kakak pada America. Dia masih sering mengomeli America kalau dia merasa America berbuat sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi dalam hatinya dia tidak menyangkal, dia menikmati melihat semua tindakan kekanak-kanakan America. Itu membuktikan sisi anak-anak America yang dulu pernah begitu disayanginya tidaklah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Semuanya tidak lagi sama.

Bentakan England…bukanlah bentakan yang biasa dia katakan pada anak kecil bernama chibiAmerica yang dulu dibesarkannya. Bentakan itu sekarang berubah…menjadi bentakan yang diucapkan sebuah negara kepada seseorang yang sepadan…sederajat dengannya. Seseorang yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih darinya. Bentakan itu…berbeda…sungguh berbeda.

Dan itu terasa menyakitkan…mengetahui orang yang ada di hadapanmu…sudah bukan lagi orang yang sama…dengan sosok yang ada di ingatanmu…

Mengetahui kalau mereka orang yang sama tapi di saat yang sama juga berbeda…sungguh membuat sedih…

"Iggy?" tanya America dengan wajah memelas.

Melihat wajah America seperti itu, England seperti terbawa ke masa lalu. Dia teringat pada masa-masa dimana chibiAmerica akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, membawa sebuah boneka kelinci, dengan raut ketakutan di malam berbadai, meminta England untuk tidur bersamanya. England akan tersenyum, mengangkat chibiAmerica ke dalam pelukannya, membawanya masuk ke kamarnya, dan membaringkannya di ranjang tepat di sebelahnya.

Dia akan mengusap-ngusap rambut America hingga dia merasa kalau anak kecil itu tertidur lelap sambil meringkuk di pelukannya. Arthur akan menutupi tubuh anak itu dengan selimut dan mengecup dahi America lembut sebelum ikut tertidur bersamanya.

Dia merindukan semua itu. Kemana semua kenangan itu menghilang? Apakah semua kenangan itu hanya akan menjadi memori yang akan menghilang sejalan waktu berlalu?

Seperti America yang dulu menghilang darinya? America yang berjalan dengan tegas meninggalkannya? America yang berkata kalau dia tidak lagi ingin berada di bawah kekuasaan England dan berani menodongkan senjata padanya?

Apakah kali ini pun…dia akan kembali meninggalkannya?

England menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua ingatan menyedihkan itu dari otaknya sebelum menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah…you bloody git…" gumam England.

America tersenyum lebar. "Yayy…makasih, Iggy" dia segera meringkuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik England masuk ke dalam selimut. England hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas saat merasakan America meringkuk di sebelahnya.

America tertawa pelan.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu malah ketawa, git?" bisik England.

"Aku…jadi ingat masa kecil. Saat aku selalu tidur bersamamu seperti ini. Kau selalu mengusap rambutku sampai aku tertidur, kan? Kau tahu, Iggy aku rindu masa-masa itu…" kata America sebelum dia tertidur lelap.

England terdiam. Dia memperhatikan wajah pemuda America yang kini tertidur itu.

Jadi America mengingatnya? Dia masih mengingat semua kejadian sewaktu kecil itu? Dia tidak melupakannya? Dia masih menganggap semua ingatan itu sebagai ingatan berharga yang pantas untuk diingat?

England tersenyum. Dia mengusap rambut dirty blonde America dengan penuh rasa sayang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi America lembut.

"Selamat tidur…America…Alfred…" bisiknya pelan. "Aku menyayangimu…"

Sebuah senyum muncul di bibir America. Senyum itu…England merasa senyum itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

_Aku juga menyayangimu, Iggy. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu._

England pun mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang America dan menariknya mendekat. Dia segera membaringkan kepalanya di dada America dan menutup matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali jatuh tertidur, terbang ke alam mimpi bersama dengan America.

England tidak peduli dengan semua kenangannya bersama dengan chibiAmerica.

Semua kenangan itu jauh lebih berharga dan indah sewaktu dia bisa melakukannya bersama America yang sekarang…

Dan dia akan memastikan kalau kenangan itu akan menjadi kenangan indah…

Kenangan indah tanpa air mata. Tidak akan pernah dia biarkan kesedihan mengisi kenangan-kenangan baru ini.

Hanya senyum bahagia yang akan menyertai kenangan-kenangan itu.

Senyum bahagianya dan America.


	4. Chapter 4: Spain & S Italy

(Spain & S. Italy/ Romano)

Romano baru saja membuka matanya. Dia merasakan sinar matahari pagi dari jendela yang tirainya memang dia biarkan terbuka. Cuaca musim panas di Spain memang panas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Spain…

Romano menghela napas dan segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia segera merapikan ranjangnya dan kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat cappuccino. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil nampan dan menaruh cangkir cappuccino ke atas nampan lalu membawanya keluar dapur.

Dia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah besar mewah bertingkat itu. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu mahoni dan menjeblak pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Di dalam kamar itu, tidak ada yang istimewa. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kamar kebanyakan. Sebuah meja rias di samping jendela besar yang tertutup gorden, sebuah lampu hias besar, sebuah meja dengan televisi layar lebar lengkap dengan stereo, meja kopi dengan sebuah laptop tergeletak, lemari besar, sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang, dan sebuah ranjang. Dan di atas ranjang itu…

Terlihat sebuah rambut cokelat menyembul dari selimut berhias gambar-gambar tomat, baik tomat biasa atau pun tomat ceri –loh?gak nyambung-. Pemilik rambut itu…tentu masih meringkuk tidur, sambil membungkus dirinya dengan bundelan selimut.

Pemuda itulah alasan Romano sekarang terlihat siap meledak, karena sudah sesiang ini, -waktu itu sudah jam sembilan pagi-, sang pemuda itu masih asyik-asyikan tidur.

"SPAIN BEGO! SIALAN! BANGUN LOE!" seru Romano keras sambil menghempaskan nampan berisi cappuccino itu di meja kopi, untunglah meja kopi itu tidak pecah berkeping-keping karena hempasan Romano yang kerasnya luar biasa.

Tapi bahkan hal seperti itu tidak mampu membangunkan sang pangeran tidur Spain. Dia masih asyik meringkuk. Dia malah meringkuk semakin dalam ke dalam selimutnya mendengar teriakan Romano.

Dahi Romano berkedut-kedut menahan amarah. Dia mendecak kesal dan berjalan ke ranjang yang ditempati Spain dan menarik selimut bergambar tomat itu dari tubuhnya. "Bangun, Spain bego!"

Spain tidak bergeming.

"SPAIN BEGO! UWAAA?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Spain meraih tangan Romano dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga dia terjatuh di samping Spain di atas ranjang, lengan Spain memeluknya erat.

"Spain!"

Romano baru mau mencak-mencak saat dia menyadari kalau Spain masih tertidur pulas. Akhirnya Romano hanya pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk Spain.

Romano memandangi wajah Spain. Wajah pemuda Spanyol itu terlihat damai. Belakangan ini karena negara Spanyol sedang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi, keadaan Spain juga jadi kurang sehat, tapi melihatnya tidur seperti ini…sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.

Romano tidak akan mau mengatakannya, bahkan hingga dia mati sekalipun, tapi Romano suka…memandang wajah Spain yang sedang tertidur ini. Wajahnya terlihat damai, seperti anak-anak. Dia terlihat polos, tanpa beban, sesuai dengan sifatnya yang selalu ceria. Damai, tidak punya persoalan apa pun. Tidak ada pekerjaan dokumen, meeting-meeting, pertemuan dengan bos, dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan remeh lainnya.

Kalau bisa…dia ingin seperti ini, terus seperti ini. Berbaring bersama Spain, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya tanpa terganggu apa pun, hanya ada dia dan Spain.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Di pertemuan dunia, Romano tidaklah menjadi pusat perhatian Spain. Dia selalu bersama Francis dan Gilbert, bicara dengan Feliciano, kalaupun dia berbicara dan menggombal ria dengan Romano itu hanya untuk menggodanya, tidak ada perasaan tulus.

Karena itu dia suka saat-saat saat mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

Karena saat mereka hanya berdua, Spain selalu memandangnya, Spain selalu memperhatikannya.

Seolah-olah hanya ada dia dan Spain di dunia ini.

Spain menunjukkan perasaan cintanya dengan tulus, semua perkataan cintanya bukanlah rayuan gombal atau godaan maut yang bertujuan untuk menggodanya.

Semua perkataannya adalah ucapan cinta tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Dan itulah yang paling membuat Romano bahagia.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Romano buyar karena dia mendengar suara tawa tertahan di sampingnya. Dia melihat Spain yang matanya masih terpejam.

Romano langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Spain bego…kau hanya pura-pura tidur, kan?" gumam Romano pelan.

Spain terkikik pelan dan tidak lama kemudian, mata pemuda Spanyol itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata hijau emerald yang penuh keceriaan.

"Ketahuan ya?" katanya.

Wajah Romano langsung merah padam. "Ka…kau~ SPAIN BEGO!" seru Lovino sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Wa~Lovi sayang, kamu jahat~" rengek Spain.

"Bodo!" seru Romano sadis.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, mana ciuman selamat paginya?" tanya Spain.

Kesabaran Romano habis. Dia langsung menabok Spain dan pergi dari kamar Spain, berteriak "SPAIN BEGO JELEK!" sambil membanting pintu, meninggalkan Spain yang terkapar dengan sukses di atas ranjang.

Di luar Romano bersandar di daun pintu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Spain sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menggoda atau merayu, murni mengatakan rasa sayangnya pada Romano.

Dan Romano…bahagia mendengarnya.

Kebahagiannya adalah selalu bisa menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa Spain, membuatnya menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Itu cukup…untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Romano tersenyum kecil saat dia berjalan dari pintu dan menghilang di lorong-lorong rumah Spain.


	5. Chapter 5: Prussia & Canada

(Prussia/Canada)

Canada perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Sinar matahari di Canada mulai menyusup. Dia meraba-raba mencari kacamatanya dan melihat jam weker di samping ranjangnya.

_Jam 6 pagi…masih pagi sekali. Aku bangun kepagian…_

Tiba-tiba Canada merasakan perasaan aneh. Rasanya hari ini…hangat, ya?

Canada memang selalu dingin, mengingat letak geografisnya. Karena itu wajar kalau Canada selalu tidur berbalut tiga atau empat selimut tebal, itu pun bahkan kadang-kadang masih membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Tapi hari ini dia merasa hangat, lebih hangat dari biasanya. Padahal Kumajirou tidak ada di samping atau di pelukannya karena saat dia berbalik, dia melihat Kumajirou tidur di keranjang rotan yang menjadi tempat tidurnya bersama dengan sebuah bola tenis kuning. Tunggu, bola tenis?

Canada memicingkan matanya, dia segera menyadari kalau bola tenis itu sebenarnya seekor burung bulat kecil. Burung kecil kuning yang bernama Gilbird.

_Kalau Gilbird ada di sini…berarti…_

Baru saat itu Canada merasakan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan nafas seseorang di lehernya. Canada berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tertidur seorang Prussia.

…_ada Gibert disini…_

Canada memandangi wajah Prussia yang masih tertidur itu, rambut putih yang jatuh menutupi dahi dan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantunya bernapas, dan mata merah yang kini terpejam.

Canada tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Prussia pelan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang ada di atas sana karena memberikan Prussia kepadanya.

Seumur hidupnya, dia selalu tidak dianggap siapa pun, dia selalu dilupakan, bahkan oleh kakak dan papanya sendiri, meski dia tidak yakin apa status England untuknya, apakah kakak sama seperti America memandang England atau papa sama dengan pandangannya pada Perancis. Bahkan dia dilupakan oleh beruang peliharaannya sendiri. Dia seperti berada di antara ada dan tiada.

Sampai Prussia datang ke hidupnya.

Prussia orang pertama yang memanggil namanya, tersenyum padanya, mengajaknya bicara, dan yang paling penting…mengakuinya.

Dia mengakui Canada sebagai orang yang sama. Mulanya, Canada menganggap itu hanyalah belas kasihan terpaksa, mengingat rasanya aneh ada yang mengakuinya sampai seperti itu. Rasanya…terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Setidaknya sampai Prussia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat air mata menetes dari matanya dan dia tersenyum manis.

_Aku yang awesome ini sama denganmu, Mattie. Kau juga…selalu ada di sisiku tanpa membedakan perlakuanmu padaku yang sudah bukan apa pun lagi ini kan?aku yang awesome ini bukan lagi sebuah negara yang memiliki kekuasaan apa pun, aku tidak punya apa-apa, tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku yang awesome ini sebagai seseorang yang sama denganmu. Kalaupun ada…kau mengistimewakan aku yang awesome ini. Wajar kan kalau aku mengistimewakanmu? Aku…ingin selalu membuatmu tersenyum, Mattie. Hanya itu alasanku yang awesome ini bersamamu. _

_Aku yang awesome ini mencintaimu, Mattie. Karena itu aku yang awesome ini ingin selalu membuatmu tersenyum._

Itu perkataan tulus dari lubuk hati. Prusssia mengakui Canada murni karena dia menginginkannya. Dia menyayangi Canada hingga ingin selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Prussia menyayanginya, bukan…mencintainya…

Dia bahagia, ada satu orang saja di dunia ini…yang mengakuinya dan memberikan cintanya padanya. Ada orang yang mau berada di sisinya yang lemah ini. Ada orang yang menganggapnya istimewa. Itu saja…sudah cukup.

Prussia membuka matanya, mata merahnya masih berselimut kantuk. Dia memandang Canada dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"Mattie~sudah siang, ya?" tanyanya.

Canada tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Masih jam 6 kok, tidur saja lagi juga nggak apa-apa" katanya.

Prussia menggumam pelan dan kembali meringkuk ke dalam selimut, menarik Canada bersamanya. "Kamu harus tidur bareng aku, Mattie~" gumamnya.

Wajah Canada langsung bersemu merah. Dia tersenyum manis dan membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Prussia dan kembali pergi menuju alam mimpi.

"Mattie…?" tanya Prussia.

"Ya?" tanya Canada.

"Begitu bangun, aku yang awesome ini mau pancake…" gumam Gilbert sebelum kembali jatuh tertidur.

Canada kembali tersenyum. "Ya…" gumam Canada. "Selamat tidur, Gil…" katanya pelan sebelum mengecup pelan bibir Prussia yang sudah tertidur lelap. Canada merasa kalau Prussia seperti tersenyum saat dia melepaskan bibirnya.

Dia tidak peduli seluruh dunia melupakan dan tidak menganggapnya. Selama ada pemuda berambut putih ini di sebelahnya, mengakui dan selalu menyayanginya, mengganggapnya ada dan mencintainya, itu sudah cukup.

Dia tidak butuh hal lain.

Dia bahagia.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sweden & Finland

(Sweden/ Finland)

"PAPA! MAMA!"

Mata Finland segera tersentak mendengar teriakan ceria itu. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah tubuh mungil melompat ke pelukannya. Finland menoleh dan berhadapan dengan bola mata biru langit yang bersinar ceria.

"Se'lan'?" terdengar suara Sweden dari sebelah Finlad.

Finland duduk dan melihat Sealand berbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Selamat pagi, Sealand" kata Finland tenang sambil mengusap kepala anak lelakinya itu

Sealand tertawa lebar sambil merangkak hingga akhirnya dia berbaring di antara Sweden dan Finland. "Aku mau tidur bersama papa dan mama!" katanya sambil memegang Hanatamago yang juga ikut meloncat ke atas ranjang bersamanya.

Finland tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sealand pelan. "Jam sembilan nanti kamu ada janji dengan Arthur, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, si Jerk Arthur itu paling asyik sama jerk Alfred" kata Sealand sambil meringkuk bersama Hanatamago di balik selimut dan segera jatuh tertidur.

Sweden menghela napas sambil memandangi Sealand. Dia perlahan-lahan mengambil bantal kecil di samping ranjang dan menyusupkannya di bawah kepala Sealand. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari Finlad memandangnya. "Ad' ap'?" tanyanya pada 'istri'nya itu.

Melihat scene itu sebenarnya membuat Finland merasa beruntung. Dia merasa memiliki keluarga yang begitu sempurna. Dia punya seorang 'suami' yang baik, dan saudara-saudara (kalau menghitung Denmark, Norway, dan Iceland, meski saya nggak yakin apakah mereka memang saudara Sweden dan Finland, tapi rasanya Denmark saudaranya Finland deh.) yang meski menyebalkan sangatlah kebahagiaan itu bertambah sejak Arthur meng'hibah'kan Sealand pada mereka berdua.

Sejak dulu negaranya memiliki sejarah perang berdarah. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak orang yang tewas di tanah negaranya. Peperangan demi peperangan, dia menjadi tidak percaya lagi adanya kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah mimpi, dan dia mempercayai itu hingga beratus-ratus tahun.

Setidaknya hingga Sweden mengulurkan tangannya.

Sweden menjanjikan perlindungan untuknya. Menjanjikan kehangatan, dan yang terpenting…Sweden menjanjikan rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beratus-ratus tahun, Finland merasakan apa maksudnya kebahagiaan dan cinta.

Lambat laun dia mencintai Sweden. Dia mencintai pemuda yang hemat bicara itu. Mencintai wajah yang hampir stoic tanpa ekspresi itu. Dia membutuhkan pemuda itu. Membutuhkan pemuda Swedia 'suami'nya itu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bahagia seperti ini, Finland melupakan seluruh mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang orang-orang yang tewas berlumuran darah di hadapannya. Sekarang dia bisa tersenyum, senyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

Dan itu semua karena ada Sweden di sampingnya yang setia menemaninya.

"Fi'-sa'? tanya Sweden pada istinya itu.

Finland tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bahagia…bisa bersama-sama dengan keluargaku seperti ini"

Sweden hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi Finland tahu, Sweden mengatakan 'aku bahagia…bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan'

"Hmm…papa, mama…" gumam Sealand sambil berbalik menghadap Finland.

Finland dan Sweden memandang Sealand dan Hanatamago sejenak sebelum saling berpandangan dan Finland tersenyum.

"Kurasa kita lebih baik kembali tidur…" kata Finland, dan Sweden hanya mengangguk sambil kembali berbaring.

Finland tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

Inilah kebahagiaannya.

Hal yang dimintanya pada Tuhan hanya satu.

Biarkan dia membuka matanya dan melihat seluruh keluarganya bersamanya seperti ini.

Jika itu tercapai, itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak akan meminta hal lain.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Finland kembali menuju alam mimpi. Kembali tertidur pulas dengan merasakan kehangatan saat bersama dengan 'anak' dan 'suami'nya tersayang.


	7. Chapter 7 : Denmark & Norway

(Denmark/Norway)

KRIIINGGG!RINGRING! DUAK! PRAK! BUK!

Siiinnnggg…

Sebuah weker lagi telah menghadap Sang pencipta. Semoga amal baiknya diterima di sisi-Nya dan masuk surga.

Pelaku pembunuhan weker ini, yang dengan begitu entengnya melempar weker itu dari tempatnya semula di atas meja ke dinding, seorang pemuda Denmark berambut pirang, tidak ambil pusing sama sekali dan kembali meringkuk ke dalam selimutnya dan kembali mendengkur.

Teman serumahnya, seorang pemuda Norwegia berambut cokelat muda yang daritadi ada di dapur, memasuki kamar itu sambil memegang sebuah mug berisi cokelat hangat dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan weker yang sudah 'tak bernyawa' dalam keadaan yang cukup 'mengenaskan' itu.

"Anko uzai bego…" gumam Norway sambil berjalan ke arah jendela kamar yang ditempati mereka berdua, dan duduk di ambang jendela untuk memandangi pemandangan pagi di luar jendela itu.

Pemandangan pagi Norwegia menyambut matanya, tanpa disadarinya sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. Dia menyukai negaranya, dan juga keadaan negaranya. Baginya, meskipun negaranya bukanlah negara yang terhebat, terbesar, terpintar, ataupun terkuat, baginya negaranya tetaplah yang terbaik.

Suara erangan dari arah ranjang membawanya keluar dari lamunannya, dia melirik ke arah ranjang dan melihat Denmark masih tertidur pulas sekarang malah sambil senyam-senyum aneh.

"Dia mimpi atau memang sudah gila, sih?" gumam Norway pelan melihat keadaan pemuda Denmark itu.

Meski dia selalu mengakui kalau dia tidak suka dengan pemuda Denmark itu, saat dia hanya ditemani dengan kesendirian saat Denmark tidak akan mengetahui apa pun yang dilakukannya, dia akan mengakui dengan senang hati…

Kalau dia menyukai, bahkan membutuhkan keberadaan pemuda Denmark itu di sisinya.

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya yang kesal dan merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Denmark, sampai tingkat ada masanya dia berharap si bodoh Denmark itu tidak pernah ada, berubah menjadi perasaan sayang dan peduli pada pemuda Denmark itu. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan wajah memelas dan sedih Denmark saat dia menghina atau membanting pintu di hadapannya bisa membuat hatinya ikut merasa sakit.

Mungkin dia sudah merasakan perasaan itu sejak kecil, sejak dia selalu bersama dengan pemuda Denmark itu, hanya saja dia tak pernah menyadari perasaan itu karena dulu mereka selalu bersama, tidak ada pemikiran mereka akan berpisah.

Sekarang sudah berbeda, mereka bukan lagi dua anak kecil yang bisa berjanji selamanya akan selalu bersama. Kini mereka adalah dua remaja, dua nation berbeda yang masing-masing punya kewajiban dan tugas masing-masing, membuat mereka, tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi, tidak bisa bersama sesering dulu.

Dan saat dia sendirian itulah, Norway memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan perasaannya pada pemuda Denmark, sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Dan mungkin karena dia bisa memikirkan perasaannya pada Denmark itulah, dia lambat laun menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda Denmark itu.

Norway menghela napas dan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah saatnya dia membangunkan Denmark, atau dia akan terlambat pergi ke kantornya.

Dia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan dengan sadisnya mendorong Denmark hingga terjatuh dari ranjang, membuat pemuda Denmark itu menjerit kaget dan terbangun dengan sukses.

BUK "WADAUW!" seru Denmark saat bibirnya mencium lantai dengan sukses.

"Sudah waktunya kau bangun, Anko-uzai" gumam Norway sambil duduk di atas ranjang, menatap datar Denmark yang duduk di lantai sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Atau kau akan terlambat ke kantor lagi…"

Mendengar perkataan Norway, Denmark langsung menyeringai lebar. "Aww…apa kau mencemaskanku, Norge?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Begitu dia mengatakan itu, sebuah bantal langsung dilemparkan ke arah wajahnya.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh! Cepat mandi, sana! Sementara itu aku akan siapkan bekal sarapan untukmu" kata Norway sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar ke arah dapur. Denmark hanya tertawa sambil meletakkan bantal yang digunakan untuk melemparnya tadi ke ranjang dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia segera mengganti bajunya dan berjalan ke meja makan, dia segera mencomot roti bakar yang dibuat Norway dan mengecup pipi Norway pelan sambil berbisik "Jeg elsker dig, Norge~" ke telinga Norway sebelum berlari keluar, meninggalkan Norway yang berdiri terpaku.

Setelah dia mendengar suara pintu dibanting, Norway langsung tersadar dari keadaan trancenya dan segera mengusap pipinya yang sekarang agak bersemu merah. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Dasar anko uzai bodoh…" gumamnya pelan sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya, juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya sendiri…


	8. Chapter 8 : Lithuania & Poland

(Lithuania/Poland)

Mata Lithuania tersentak terbuka, keringat dingin membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Dia langsung duduk di ranjangnya sambil bernapas terengah-engah.

Setelah agak tenang, dia memandang ke arah jendela. Sinar matahari yang lembut menyusup masuk dari tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela. Sinar matahari itu menghangatkan tubuh Lithuania yang terasa dingin.

"Hmm…Liet?"

Mendengar suara itu, Lithuania segera berbalik dan melihat Poland berbaring menghadapnya sambil mengucek matanya, jelas dia masih mengantuk.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu, Poland?" tanya Lithuania sopan sambil tersenyum.

Poland cuma memandang Lithuania dengan tatapan aneh sebelum mulutnya terbuka dan dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Liet, kau like… bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya.

Lithuania langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Poland sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Poland dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Poland langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Lithuania sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Dia menggenggam tangan Lithuania pelan, menyatakan kalau dia mengerti keadaan Lithuania.

Lithuania mendapatkan kebebasan dan kemerdekaan, bukan berarti dia lepas dari siksaan Rusia. Penyiksaan Rusia selama bertahun-tahun membawa trauma. Semua penyiksaan fisik dan mental yang dilakukan Rusia…semua itu terbawa ke alam bawah sadar Lithuania menjadi mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menakutkan.

Dia selalu bermimpi Rusia menyiksanya, entah dengan cara apa. Bisa Rusia mencambuknya dengan keras, memukulnya, menamparnya keras hingga berdarah, memukulnya berkali-kali dengan pipanya, dan sebagainya. Semua siksaan itu menyakitkan, membuatnya takut. Tidak mengherankan, dia selalu berpikir untuk melakukan bunuh diri atau sebagainya. (menurut survey, Lithuania itu negara yang tingkat bunuh dirinya paling tinggi, lho!), dia juga benci dengan bekas luka di punggungnya, berpikir gara-gara bekas lukanya itulah orang lain menjauhinya. Dan hal yang diam-diam dibencinya, orang-orang mengasihaninya. Dia tidak pernah ingin dikasihani!

Tapi Poland berbeda.

Poland tidak mengasihaninya. Memang, saat dia tahu bekas luka di punggung Lithuania, dia memandang Lithuania dengan tatapan sedih, tapi dia tidak pernah mengasihani Lithuania, dia malah menangis, mengatakan kalau Lithuania pasti selama ini menderita, dan meminta maaf karena dia tidak pernah mengerti keadaan Lithuania dan malah membiarkannya menderita. Dia tidak mengasihaninya, Poland murni mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan yang paling penting…Poland menangis untuknya.

Lithuania merasa dia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah kering akibat penyiksaan bertubi-tubi oleh Rusia. Tapi kekhawatiran Poland, kesedihan Poland, entah sejak kapan, dia merasa air mata mengalir di pipinya. Malam itu, mereka menangis bersama, menumpahkan semuanya.

Lamunan Lithuania buyar saat Poland memeluknya. Dia memandang Lithuania dengan pandangan hangat.

"Liet, kau like, tidak ada dalam sangkar Rusia lagi. Kau, like, bisa terbang kemanapun. Kau tidak perlu lagi like selalu terperangkap dengan masa lalumu" kata Poland pelan.

Lithuania memandang Poland dalam diam, tangannya perlahan-lahan meraih tangan Poland di pipinya, merasakan hangat tangan itu. Dia menyukai…sangat menyukai kehangatan Poland. Dia membutuhkan kehangatan Poland.

"Kau like tidak perlu lagi menderita, Liet. Kau like sudah saatnya kau berbahagia" kata Poland.

Lithuania tersenyum dan meraup Poland ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih…Poland, Feliks…" katanya pelan.

Poland tersenyum. Lithuania jarang memanggil nama aslinya. Mendengarnya memanggil namanya membuatnya merasa istimewa.

Poland melepaskan diri dari pelukan Lithuania. "Mau like kembali tidur, Liet?" tawarnya manis.

Lithuania mengangguk pelan. "Selama kau bersamaku…" gumamnya sambil berbaring kembali bersama Poland di ranjang. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka kembali jatuh tertidur dengan damai di ranjang.

Tidak peduli mimpi-mimpi buruk seperti apa yang datang kepadanya…

Selama dia bersama dengan Poland, dia percaya dia bisa menghadapinya dengan tegar dan kuat.

Karena Polandlah kekuatannya untuk menghadapi segalanya. Dalam mimpi mau pun kenyataan…

Poland adalah kebahagiaan Lithuania yang utama.

Kebahagiaan yang akan selalu dijaganya.


End file.
